Find Myself In You
by potterfan36041
Summary: A year after graduating from Reefside High, Kira returns to see a friend and mentor, only to find out that he has moved. With the help of a beloved red ranger, she manages to fulfill her journey. But what else does she find as well? ONE SHOT


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything affiliated with this series, if I did I some things would have never happened to the Power Rangers.

AN: This is not a normal story or pairing for me, so please give me some constructive criticism on it and tell me how I do. It is only going to be a one-shot and I hope that you'll enjoy it.

_Kira's POV_

I never thought that a day like this would have an impact on my life. It's been a year since I finished my duties as a Power Ranger and although I am glad that I no longer have the constant worry, I have missed my fellow rangers. That's the real reason that I went home this weekend, I was hoping that I could catch up with the four guys that I hold so dearly in my heart. Well, I guess I can't technically call one of them a guy he is about ten years older than I am, but Dr. O was one of us, so that's what he gets. I only got to see one, though in good ole Reefside.

"Conner!" Kira yelled as she noticed his familiar form walking down the street towards the school. She could only imagine that he was going to go visit Dr. O, too, so she hoped she was not ruining his day by bumping into him. "Hey Conner! Are you deaf?"

"Kira? What are you doing here?" Conner asked as she ran up next to him and looked up at the confused former red. He had thought that it would be years before he saw her again, so why had she come back so quickly?

"I came to visit the gang, but you are the only one that I have found so far," Kira said as Conner looked down at the ground. "Hey, what's that look for?"

"Trent and Ethan came down last weekend. They said that they were going to try to come back for Christmas," Conner said as Kira sadly nodded her head and they continued to walk towards the school. "You come to visit Dr. O?"

"Yeah, you?" Kira asked as Conner looked at her and then turned to go towards his car. She obviously didn't know about Dr. Oliver's little move. "Where are you going?"

"Kira, if you want to visit Dr. O, you're going to have to drive to Angel Grove," Conner said as Kira followed him over to his car, mouth open and staring at him. Why had Dr. O left Reefside?

"When did that happen?" Kira asked as Conner sat down on the hood of his car and she then sat down beside him.

"At the end of last summer, when all of us were heading off to school. He was offered a job down there and he took it and he's getting married soon," Conner said as Kira continued to stare at him. Had she just missed about twenty e-mails from Trent or had he purposely left this out? "You didn't know any of that, did you?"

"No, nobody has mentioned it to me," Kira said as Conner looked over at her. He wanted to spend the day with her and he knew that there was only one way to guarantee that would happen. He was going to have to drive her down to Angel Grove.

"You wanna go?" Conner asked as Kira looked over at him, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but do you know where he lives?" Kira asked, as Conner shook his head no. He had, however, visited the school a few times and as it was only eleven o'clock, they had plenty of time to get there. "Then how are we going to see him?"

"I've been to the school a couple of times this year. I think that we will be able to find him there," Conner said as he stood up and Kira then stood up to walk to the passenger's side of the car. She had been thinking about him a lot more lately, but she didn't want to admit that to him right now.

"Thanks for doing this," Kira said as she climbed in and he just smiled over at her.

"It's not a problem Kira," Conner said as he shifted the car into drive and turned onto the road. "So, what have you been doing lately?"

"A little bit of everything," Kira said as Conner nodded his head. "Mostly I've been concentrating on school, but I still have managed to find some time to write some songs."

"Any thing you want to share?" Conner asked as Kira looked over at him. He had never exactly been interested in hearing about her songs.

"Not right now. They aren't that good," Kira said as Conner gave her a skeptical look. "What have you been up to?"

"Soccer and school, hopefully after a couple of years here, I'll be able to play at a bigger college," Conner said as Kira nodded. She knew that Conner wanted to keep up his soccer career and respected him for choosing to go to a smaller school to be able to play. She knew that it was what kept him going a lot of the time.

"How'd you find out about Dr. O?" Kira asked as Conner looked over at her. She was the only one that had not been able to make it back as often as they would have liked, so he was not surprised that she didn't know.

"He came up here one weekend and told us. I never thought to tell you; I thought that Dr. O would have e-mailed you or something," Conner said as Kira nodded her head that she understood, but she also remembered that Dr. O had a horrible memory.

"This is Dr. O we're talking about. He forgets things Conner," Kira said as Conner nodded his head in agreement. "So, have you met anyone new?"

"A girl?" Conner asked as Kira nodded her head and Conner couldn't help but smile. "No. That's not to say that there haven't been any girls around, I just haven't found one I like. Now what about you?"

"I haven't met anyone either, but part of that is my own fault. I've been trying to figure out a lot of my feelings lately and I haven't gotten very far with that," Kira said as Conner looked at her and nodded his head.

Trent and Kira's break up had been peaceable, but there had always been questions left about whether or not they still might have a chance together. He had secretly hoped that neither of them had feelings for each other anymore, but it certainly didn't sound that way right now.

"You still trying to figure out everything with Trent?" Conner asked as Kira looked out the window and tried to think how she could say this to him. "Kira…"

"It's not Trent. We've decided that being good friends is the best thing for the two of us. I don't think that either one of us can really take dating again, plus he's dating some girl he met at college and they seem to be getting along good," Kira said, with a sigh, as Conner nodded his head. He knew that Trent had met someone new, he just didn't want to mention it to Kira.

"Yeah," Conner said as Kira looked over at him. What else did he want to say?

"Conner, why'd you ask about Trent?" Kira asked, as Conner looked over at her. He knew that she was much smarter than this.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were still upset about it," Conner said as they pulled onto the interstate and Kira let out a yawn. "Hey, you tired?"

"I didn't exactly sleep good last night, but I'll be all right Conner. I want to remember how to get down here the next time I want to see Dr. O," Kira said as Conner looked over at her. He didn't buy that she was going to be able to stay awake the entire time, but there was nothing he could do about that.

"I can draw you a map, Kira. Take a nap," Conner said as Kira looked over at him and then reached to recline the seat, before she went to sleep.

"I owe you one, Conner," Kira said as Conner just shook his head and continued down the road.

--

"Dr. O!" Kira yelled up that hall, as she could see her former science teacher walking down the hall towards the exit. "Dr. O!"

"What?" Tommy asked as he let out an exasperated sigh. He was already a little bit late for his class at the Juice Bar and he didn't want to make the teenagers any madder at him.

"Don't act like you hate us," Kira said, sarcastically, as Tommy relaxed as he realized who was calling after him.

"Sorry, just worried about my little fan club," Tommy said as Kira laughed. She had never heard him refer to the girls that had often stalked him as that before. "My fiancée is not too fond of them."

"Who is she?" Kira asked as she had not been able to get that out of Conner. He had absolutely refused to answer that for her.

"Kimberly Hart, you'll meet her this afternoon, if you're planning on hanging around," Tommy said as Kira looked back at Conner and he nodded that they were going to be staying. "I see that the two of you have finally decided to date."

"Dr. O…" Kira started as Tommy just held up a hand and continued walking towards the Juice Bar.

"You don't need to tell me the story, I'm just glad that you finally came to your senses," Tommy said as Kira looked over at Conner who shrugged his shoulders before putting his arm around her and they easily walked together, not realizing how much they looked like a couple.

"Tommy, if you keep bringing in people, there will be no seats left," Ernie said as Tommy walked up to the bar and leaned against it.

"Is Kim here?" Tommy asked as Ernie shook his head no and a concerned look crossed Tommy's face. She was supposed to meet him here by now, but maybe she had just had a long day, it was possible considering everything that she had on her plate.

"I'm sure that she's fine, Dr. O," Kira said as Tommy barely nodded as he headed to the locker room to change, hoping that when he came back out that Kim would be out there.

"He has always worried about Kimberly more than he has to, that girl can take care of herself, don't you worry," Ernie said as Kira and Conner smiled at the man. They had never met him before, but they got the distinct feeling that he knew much more than he was letting on, about several people. "So, what brings you here?"

"We just came down to visit Dr. O," Conner said as Ernie nodded his head while giving them a through looking over.

"Well, I guess you already know how busy he is, so I won't have to bother you with that speech," Ernie said as Conner and Kira nodded. They had been around him enough to know that he had more on his shoulders than any one person should have to bear. "You'll like his fiancée though, she's a really good woman and they've known each other since high school, it's just a shame that they didn't come to their senses earlier."

"Come to their senses?" Kira asked as a petite brunette walked into the Juice Bar and headed for Ernie.

"Have you seen Tommy?" Kim asked as Kira looked over at the woman and her mouth fell open as she stared at the first pink ranger in awe. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Not really," Conner said, as he gently closed Kira's mouth as Kim gave them a steady gaze and just shook her head. She couldn't quite place them, but she knew that she knew them, somehow. "You have probably seen a couple of pictures of us though. We're some of Dr. O's students from Reefside."

"Reefside?" Kim repeated as her own eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "Tommy's ass is so mine."

"What did I do this time?" Tommy asked walking over to Kim and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Your students come to visit and you don't even give me a heads up about it?" Kim asked, in mock anger, as Tommy just shrugged his shoulders.  
"I didn't know that they were coming until they showed up about thirty minutes ago," Tommy said as Kim nodded her head and then gave both of them a thorough looking over, which honestly scared them.

"I think I know just where we need to take them," Kim said as Tommy smiled, glad that he could read her mind about this situation. They both could see how obvious it was that the two of them were madly in love; they just hadn't admitted that fact to each other.

"Now, the two of you know your way back, we'll see you in town," Tommy said as he grabbed Kim's hand and they teleported away from the base of the old command center.

"What the hell was that?" Conner asked as they looked around, thinking that Tommy was maybe hiding behind some rock, but finding that that was not the case.

"They left us alone on purpose Conner," Kira said as Conner looked over at her and she then sighed. "I think that Dr. O is trying to make a point, but it's just not going so good for him."

"A point about what?" Conner asked as Kira threw him an exasperated glance and he became even more confused.

"The little comment about us dating, I think this is his way of trying to make us see that we really should be together," Kira said as Conner barely nodded as he went over and sat down on a rock. She, however, kept her distance as she walked over to the edge of the cliff and peered out at the horizon. She did not want to ask him what he thought about that, as she was sure that it was something that she would not want to hear.

"Kira…" Conner started as he looked over at her and saw that she had wondered a good way away from him and he silently stood up, brushed off his pants and walked over to her. "Kira."

"Hmm?" Kira questioned as she looked back to where he had been sitting and was surprised when she felt him wrap his arms around her gently and pull her close.

"If Dr. O was right about me caring for you…" Conner trailed off as Kira looked back at him, hearing the hesitance in his voice.

"I'd be happy," Kira whispered as she looked down at the ground and he let out a sigh of relief. She had not shot him down, she had actually accepted what he was saying with a response of her own.

"Kira…" Conner started as her eyes looked up at his and he turned her around before giving her a brief kiss. "…will you give us a chance?"

"Of course," Kira said with a smile before pulling him back into another kiss. A smirk played on Tommy's lips as he and Kim watched from a distance as the newest ranger couple more fully discovered themselves. There was something to say about the fact that ranger couples loved hard and often times found that if they could survive the trials, that they would love deeper than any other.


End file.
